The authentication of Cordyceps sinensis remains a challenge. Varied methods, including microscopic, chemical and DNA approaches, have been studied, but are far from satisfactory. The conventional methods such as microscopic examination depends heavily on the experience of botanical experts and also involves subjective judgement. DNA barcoding has been studied by many scientists, but fails to be practical due to its high-cost and complicated operation. Some chemical efforts have been made, e.g. thin layer chromatography (TLC) analysis. But these chemical methods are not efficient in distinguishing Cordyceps sinensis from other Cordyceps species. More importantly, no method is able to quantitatively analyze the quality of Cordyceps sinensis due to lack of a proper chemical marker.
Thus, there still exists a need for a quality control and authentication method of Cordyceps sinensis that: 1) is rapid and low-cost; 2) has a mechanism that is easy-to-understand; 3) is simple; 4) is repeatable and reproducible in a satisfactory manner; 5) is practicable for both qualitative and quantitative analysis; 6) is reliable with a large number of sample batches, and 7) is practical for commercial application.
Citation or identification of any reference in this section or any other sections of this application shall not be construed as an admission that such reference is available as prior art for the present application.